


Four seasons

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well it's litterally my OS four season with Cartinelli but turned into Hollstein</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my lack of posting but I had exams and now I'm starting to have a lot of school work but I'll try to post as much as I can

Four seasons

It was a rainy afternoon. They were on the vampire’s bed. Carmilla was sitting against Laura’s yellow pillow which her girlfriend let her borrow when they were both on the same bed. Laura’s head was on Carmilla’s lap and she could feel her girlfriend’s hand playing with her hands.

“-Hey Carm? Asked Laura.  
-Hm? Replied Carmilla.  
-What’s your favorite season?”

*Carmilla’s thoughts*

Autumn! When the leaves fall to the ground and the last hot sunbeams reflects to your hair and still can warm a bit your face. And I’m grumpy because the wind would keep messing with my hair and you just laugh at me. And your laugh makes me smile as always so when you do, I forgot to be grumpy and I just feel happy.

Or maybe winter! Because in winter we walk on the snow, getting really cold and then going back home. When we cuddle near a fireplace and drink your favorite hot cocoa, after a hot shower to warm us up.

But during spring, all the flowers come back and so does the sun. You always bring some flowers at home and they smell so nice it make me want to tell you dozens of poems I’d only write for you. And I do. I love to see you blush at it. And when I tell you that you’re cute, you just kiss me to make me shut up.

And summer. Because in summer you always bring me on camping so we can spend the night under the stars. You ask me questions about them. But I spend most of my time watching you because you’re more beautiful than any star. Because in summer you take care of me so I won’t catch any sunburn because of my stupid vampire skin. And I can watch you getting sun tan in your sexy bikinis. Or when LaFontaine comes to do a water battle against you; and with Perry we would watch you. She cleans the mess you two make when you come home all wet to eat the brownies she made. I’d never admit it but I’m thankful for the ginger twins because they are so nice with you. Plus Perry really does make awesome brownies!

*End of Carmilla’s thoughts*

“-Well I think summer is my favorite. Even if each season can bring amazing things!  
-Yeah you’re right. I think I can’t even choose myself. Why summer?  
\- Because I won’t get cold with no pants!  
-Haha you’re such an idiot sometimes!  
-But I’m your idiot, cupcake.  
-I love you Carm.  
-I love you too Laura”

Carmilla didn’t admit all her thoughts. Just in case if she needs ideas for some vows one day...

END


End file.
